I Am Iron Man
by Red Roses2
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for the Iron Man 2 movie. America takes Lithuania and Russia to see the Iron Man movie. It doesn't go very well. America x Lithuania. Russia x Lithuania. One-shot. Song fic sort of . . . not really.


RedRoses2: My family and I went to see the Iron Man 2 movie for Mother's Day, and when I got out of the theater I suddenly got this image of America and Russia going to the movies, watching it, and then arguing about it afterwards. So, yeah. XD

Summary: America takes Russia and Lithuania to see the Iron Man 2 movie. It doesn't end well.

Pairing: America x Lithuania, Russia x Lithuania.

Warnings: Iron Man 2 spoilers.

I Am Iron Man

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, _knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"Lithuania, could you get that?" Russia said, smiling as a vein throbbed in his forehead. "I have a pretty good idea who would be that obnoxious when knocking on a door, and I don't feel like dealing with him today."

"Y-yes, Mr. Russia!"

Lithuania rushed to the front door, wondering what he was doing all the way out here. He fumbled with the lock, but he got it open before Russia broke something out of annoyance.

"Good morning, Mr. America," Lithuania greeted, honestly happy to see him.

America grinned.

"Hey, Lithuania! Did you hear that the second Iron Man movie came out in America?"

"Ah, I - I think I did," Lithuania replied; he couldn't remember, Russia kept him very busy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see it with me!"

Lithuania's heart skipped a beat - America tended to have that affect on him - but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end - which was the effect Russia tended to have. Lithuania quickly glanced over his shoulder and, indeed, Russia had started paying _very _close attention as soon as America asked Lithuania out. Not that it was a date. At least Lithuania didn't think it was. They hadn't really been a couple since the Great Depression hit, and America had seemed pretty happy with Japan lately. . . . Then again, Lithuania heard that Japan might have been hooking up with Greece, so did that mean America was single again? Then again, it was always a bad idea to assume things about what America intended - while he was more focused than Poland typically was, he could still be a space cadet. No offense meant towards Tony; despite the alien actually being a space cadet of sorts, he was very down to earth. If that made any sense. . . .

"I would like to go with you, Mr. America, but I have a lot of work to do," Lithuania said, hanging his head. There was no way Russia would let him go. . . .

"But you work all the time! Doesn't Russia give you a break?" America said, pouting.

The short answer to that was "no." But Lithuania couldn't tell America that, he'd start a fight with Russia, and that was _not a good idea._ But he didn't feel comfortable _lying_ to America.

"Ah - um - uh - !" What was Lithuania supposed to _say_?

"Of course I give Lithuania breaks. Da?"

Lithuania jumped as he realized that Russia was now standing right behind him.

"Uh, y-yes, of course you do," Lithuania quickly agreed.

America furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, looking from Lithuania's terrified face to Russia's deceptively cheerful one. Lithuania hoped America didn't clue in.

If he did, he didn't say anything.

"So can he go?" America asked, like a child asking a friend's parent.

"Da, he can go."

Lithuania stared at Russia. He could?

"Th-thank you, Mr. Russia!" He even let the smile cross his face.

Russia smiled back, which wasn't very comforting.

"I think I may come, too. It sounds like an interesting movie." Russia added, turning his smile onto America.

America forced his frown into a smile, though it looked more like a grimace. Lithuania's smile fell off.

"Let me get my coat," Russia said, leaving Lithuania and America in the doorway.

_Has he lost his mind_

_Can he see or is he blind? _

_Can he walk at all _

_Or if he moves will he fall?_

_Is he alive or dead? _

_Has he thoughts within his head? _

_We'll just pass him there_

_Why should we even care?_

"Three adults for the Iron Man movie," America said as he slipped his American Express card to the ticket vendor.

"Ah, it is much warmer here than it is at home, da?" Russia said.

America nodded absent-mindedly. Russia had even unwrapped his scarf from his neck, while America still wore his flighter jacket. Lithuania was tempted to slip off his own coat, but he convinced himself that he was fine.

"Here are your tickets, you also get a free popcorn."

"Thanks," America said, taking his card and the tickets.

Russia and Lithuania followed America toward the escalator.

"Is there anything you want from the snack stand?" America asked, looking at Lithuania. Lithuania smiled nervously. Was America really going to ignore Russia for the whole time they were there?

"What do they have?" Russia asked.

America's eyebrow twitched.

"Popcorn, drinks, pretzels, candy, stuff like that."

"Hm. . . . What sounds good to Lithuania?"

America's eyebrow twitched again, but he didn't say anything. Though it looked like he _really_ wanted to.

"U-um, I'm not sure. . . ." Lithuania bowed his head. He could practically taste the tension between America and Russia as it was, he didn't really need anything else.

"What do you want, Russia?" America asked.

Both Lithuania and Russia looked at him, surprised. Russia recovered from it quicker.

"Ah, popcorn and vodka sounds good."

"They don't have alcohol."

"Root beer, then."

America rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you find us seats in the theater, and Lithuania and I will get the food."

Lithuania bit his lip; that didn't really sound like something Russia would agree to.

Russia smiled and said, "Da, good idea. Take care of Lithuania for me."

America grunted as the Russian went ahead of them, but he took Lithuania's hand and led him to the line. Lithuania blushed.

The two waited in line, occasionally walking a few steps forward, closer and closer to the concession stand. But America didn't say anything to Lithuania, and Lithuania struggled to find something to say.

"Um, what is the movie about again?" Lithuania tried.

"It's about Tony Stark, a billionaire and a superhero called Iron Man, and his battle against the government which insists on Tony turning in his Iron Man technology and a foreigner who also develops similar technology and tries to kill him."

Lithuania blinked, part of that description standing out to him.

"Do all superheroes rebel against the government?"

"It depends on the image they have. Some of them are part of the military, and others are individuals who will work with or against the government, depending on the goals of the establishment. Regardless of who they work with, their goal is to provide peace for all."

"You like superheroes, right?"

"You bet!"

There was the grin Lithuania was used to seeing.

"Isn't it a little strange for you to like superheroes that go against your own government?"

"Well, look at it this way - America wouldn't be America if we didn't rebel!"

"Ah! I guess that's right!"

Finally, they reached the front of the line and waited for a cash register to open up.

"Do you know what you want?" America asked.

"Um . . . ." Lithuania glanced at the menu, and it then occurred to him that he wasn't sure how expensive things were in terms of American money. "n-nothing expensive. . . ."

America laughed.

"Don't worry about it, just pick what you like!"

"Um. . . . Pretzel and a coke?"

"Mmmm, that sounds good! I think I'll get that, too!"

Lithuania chuckled at America's enthusiasm. He hadn't changed much in the past years. His attitude was refreshing from what he normally dealt with. . . .

America paid for the food, Lithuania reminding him of what Russia wanted. He was pretty sure America had forgotten on purpose, but he didn't say anything about it.

They walked towards the theater, and they were almost to the doors when America nudged his shoulder.

"If you ever need to get away from Russia, you're welcome at my place."

Lithuania stared up at him, at first not registering what America just said. Once he figured it out, he gave America a sad smile.

"I'm fine, Mr. America. Please don't worry about me."

America frowned.

"I know that I couldn't take care of you during the Great Depression, and right now my economy isn't so hot, either, but . . . I do care about you, Lithuania. And I do worry sometimes. . . ."

"America."

"Hm?"

Lithuania grinned.

"Thank you. I'm perfectly fine, but if anything does go wrong, I'll take you up on your offer."

America relaxed.

"Let's go see if Russia managed to pick some good seats, okay?" America said, prying the door open.

Despite the movie theater being packed, they found Russia easily.

For some reason, an entire row was empty aside from Russia, who sat in the exact middle.

"Lithuania!" Russia exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "I've saved you a seat here next to me!"

Lithuania couldn't keep his jaw from dropping.

"How'd you get a whole row of the best seats in the house to yourself!?" America yelled.

Russia grinned.

"I have my ways. Did you get my popcorn?"

America grumbled as he climbed the stairs, shoving Russia's concessions into the other's arms. Russia accepted them happily and sat back down. America made to sit right next to Russia, but he hesitated, then sat in the seat right next to that seat. Lithuania took the hint and sat in between them.

After America sat down, other patrons sat on America's half of the row, but no one dared sit near Russia.

_He was turned to steel_

_In the great magnetic field_

_Where he traveled time_

_For the future of mankind_

Lithuania almost had a heart attack once the foreigner bad guy was revealed to be a Russian. Named Ivan. He glanced at Russia, and the only sign that showed Russia didn't appreciate that was the fact that he didn't blink _at all_.

And this was only the opening scene.

_Nobody wants him _

_He just stares at the world_

_Planning his vengeance_

_That he will soon unfold_

Russia started blinking again once he figured out Agent Romanov was also Russian. Lithuania let out the breath that he had been holding.

As the movie came closer and closer to its climax, someone in the row in front of them took out their cell phone, the light pulling Lithuania out of the movie. He furrowed his eyebrows at the offender and couldn't understand why someone would pay money to watch a movie and then pretty much ignore it in favor of their phone. This was the third time this person had done that, too. Lithuania sighed and looked back up at the screen.

"Hey!" shouted the cell-phone offender. Lithuania looked back down, then looked at Russia, who now held the cell phone in his hand.

"Ivan, what're you - ?" America said, but Russia's grip on the cell phone tightened and tightened until it crushed it. Russia then compacted it into a ball and gave it back to its owner. "_What is wrong with you?_" America whispered.

"No one likes being distracted, da?"

As though by magic, every single person with a turned-on cell phone in the theater took it out, turned it off, and put it back into their pocket.

America's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Eventually, he gave up and went back to watching the movie.

_Now the time is here_

_For Iron Man to spread fear_

_Vengeance from the grave_

_Kills the people he once saved_

The song, _Highway to Hell_, started playing once the credits rolled, and the theater erupted with applause. America clapped enthusiastically, Lithuania clapped until it occurred to him that it might anger Russia. He glanced at Russia, only to see that he was clapping as hard as America was. He then resumed clapping.

The crowd of people moved out of the way for Russia as they made their way to the exit.

"So, how'd you like it, Lithuania?" America asked.

"It was very well made, Mr. America. Thank you for bringing me here."

America grinned broadly.

"It was a good movie, da? I was a little surprised my people were so well portrayed."

America raised an eyebrow.

"The Russian was the bad guy. . . ."

"Not Agent Romanov. And Ivan was not as crooked as the American business rival. Both were highly intelligent and, how do you say, badass. The hero was not all good, and the villain was not all bad."

"He killed people and was trying to kill Iron Man! He put innocent people in danger!"

"But he cared for his bird and his father. And isn't revenge a common motivator for your so-called "super" heroes?"

"What!? No! Sure, Spiderman donned the costume for revenge, but he changed his mind at the right moment and continued being Spiderman for good! And Batman - !"

"Excuses, excuses."

"Why you - !?"

Lithuania sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"Lithuania, what was your favorite part?" Russia asked, breaking off his argument with America at a spot where it seemed like Russia had won. America glared at the Russian.

"Um, I - I think my favorite part of Agent Romanov beating up the security agents. . . ."

"Da, I liked that part, too. An impressive Russian girl, she was."

"Russian-_American_. She worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"She's still from my country."

"She lives in and fights for mine!"

Lithuania hoped they could get out of the theater without security being called on them.

_Nobody wants him _

_They just turn their heads_

_Nobody helps him_

_Now he has his revenge_

They stood outside of Russia's house, America pouting because his and Russia's arguments didn't really work in his favor. Russia stuffed the key into the lock and turned it.

"Thank you for the movie, America," Russia said, and Lithuania was surprised that his smile actually looked genuine.

"You're welcome," America grunted. Russia ignored him and continued on inside, leaving Lithuania alone with the American.

"Thank you very much for the movie and the food, Mr. America. I hope we can do this again."

America surprised Lithuania by giving him a hug.

"Take care of yourself."

Lithuania hugged him back.

"I will."

Letting go of Lithuania, America waved goodbye and headed back home. Lithuania stayed on the stoop until America disappeared from sight, then went inside the house.

He was about to start back on his chores when Russia called him into the living room.

"Yes, Mr. Russia?"

"If you ever want another outing with America, just say so."

"Mr. Russia?"

"I'll even stay home next time. As long as you promise to come back, you can have plenty of outings. Just - just come back, okay?"

Lithuania smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Russia."

_Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!_

Red Roses2: Yay, I've written America x Lithuania! I think Russia is adorable, but I like America x Lithuania too much. Also, I have no idea what Russian theaters have to eat, or if they even have concession stands, so I hadn't a clue what Russia would even want to eat. I just had a cute image of Russia holding a bag of popcorn. And what Russia does with the cell phone - _I so want to do that_. I get the urge to destroy other people's cell phones if they distract me from the _10 dollar movies_ I'm trying to enjoy; the ten dollars doesn't even factor in how much drinks and snacks cost. Depending on what you get, it can add up to $30! Unfortunately, I'm not nearly as impressive or frightening as Russia is, so I don't think I could get away with it like Russia does here. The song lyrics are the Iron Man lyrics by Ozzy Osborne.


End file.
